


Deal?

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dealfic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Homeless Bucky Barnes, Hotels, Lies, M/M, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Strangers, rich Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: When Bucky lies to get into a stranger's hotel room, he has no idea just what he's walking into.





	Deal?

Bucky had planned on leaving the hotel room hours ago. But he couldn’t stop himself from eating all the candy in the mini-bar. He then caught a rerun of one of his favorite shows playing, which turned out to be a marathon of said show. And Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he had slept in an actual bed.  
  
When Bucky woke up, he saw that the marathon was still running, and figured he could catch one more episode. Or maybe two. Or five.  
  
In fact, Bucky was so engrossed in the drama of Michael and Taylor’s relationship, he didn’t hear the hotel door open and someone walk in. Until Bucky heard a surprised voice say, “What the—?”  
  
Bucky slowly turned his head to look see the intruder. Though in reality, Bucky was the intruder in this man’s hotel room. The other man wore a blue suit that looked about as expensive as the hotel room. Not only was the man tall and large, but he had a presence that seemed to fill the room.  
  
And Bucky had to admit, he was really, really hot.  
  
He had heard someone else call this man Steve Rogers when Bucky had just about rooted through the hotel’s dumpster. With a name, Bucky had a plan to get into the hotel. Which would have gone well, had Bucky left when he should have.  
  
With a chuckle that was a pitiful attempt to diffuse the situation, Bucky said, “Guess I just got the wrong room.” He stood up from the bed and tried to escape, not caring that his clothes were all over the room and Bucky only wore one of the hotel’s robes.  
  
But before Bucky could get away, Steve had grabbed Bucky’s arm and held him in place.  
  
Bucky had to stop the dirty thoughts that came from this guy manhandling him. Mostly because the cops and not Steve would be the ones to handcuff Bucky in a few minutes.  
  
“How did you get in my room?” the man asked. “And I know you didn’t accidentally enter the wrong room. Who are you, and what are you doing here?”  
  
Bucky sighed and relaxed. Steve let go of Bucky’s arm. He folded his arms and waited for Bucky to speak.  
  
“I … I don’t have anywhere else to go,” Bucky finally got out. “So I came in here, and I kind of … I kind of convinced the front desk that I was your husband, and they gave me a room key.”  
  
Steve stared at Bucky for a few seconds. “So you’re homeless?”  
  
Bucky nodded. He didn’t like admitting it, but he couldn’t lie about that fact.  
  
“And this was your plan? Crash in a stranger’s hotel room by pretending the two of you were married?”  
  
Bucky shrugged. “Well, it worked. Look, I can leave. But please, don’t call the cops.”  
  
Steve shook his head. “I’m not going to call the cops.” He stared at Bucky for a few seconds, then took a deep breath. “You can stay here if you want.”  
  
It took Bucky a few seconds to register exactly what Steve had said. “What?” was all he managed to get out.  
  
“Let’s make a deal. You can stay with me until you get back on your feet. However, I need something from you.”  
  
“Dude, I am willing to break into stranger’s hotel rooms. I’m down for anything.”  
  
Steve shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “God, I can’t believe I even considered this.” He looked back up at Bucky. “I have some friends who are constantly hounding me about my love life, trying to find a boyfriend or girlfriend for me. And no matter how much I ask them to stop, they don’t.  
  
“I need you to act like my boyfriend so they’ll stop bugging me about my love life.”  
  
When Bucky went to say something, Steve interrupted him. “It will only be until you get back on your feet. Then we can break up, and hopefully that will be enough that my friends won’t bug me for a while. Deal?”  
  
In exchange for getting his life back on track, Bucky only had to pretend to be in love with this man. At least he was attractive, that would make things easier. And considering how rich this man would have to be, it shouldn’t take long for Steve to find a decent job and housing for Bucky. How long would they have to pretend to be together? A month at the most? Bucky had nothing to lose.  
  
“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who still hasn't even seen Captain Marvel because this semester leaves me with no free time?


End file.
